degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dog Days
Dog Days is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Degrassi Junior High, and the twenty-second episode overall. It aired on February 29, 1988. Plot All through Stephanie coming into school, there are thoughts colliding of the bridge. She sees Simon and Alexa talking closely, and it intensifies. She doesn't even change into her sexy clothes. She talks to the twins, saying how she and her mom were supposed to go out but she went out with Jerry instead. She can't wait for them to break up, and on top of that, her father, who she doesn't get along with, wants custody of her. She sometimes says "I should just kill myself". After class, Mr. Raditch asks Stephanie to stay back, and asks her why she hasn't participated much lately. He asks pointed questions, and she doesn't answer until he asks about home, and then says "nothing's wrong". He says he and counselors are available to her and lets her go. The twins talk to her after, and offer to let her come with them to the mall to meet some guys. "Maybe they have a friend". She tells them she'd be in the way and her relationships never work. Heather wonders about her comments on suicide, while Erica says she's just overdramatizing. Meanwhile, Arthur finds a stray dog on the way to school. He follows him, and then Arthur decides to keep him. He puts him in his bag, but in class, he barks. Ms. Avery finds the noise, and sends Arthur and the dog he named Phil, to the office. The dog is put in the care of the secretary, and he is told he can pick him up after school. But don't bring him there again. Arthur and Stephanie's mom has called Arthur to come over for supper, so they are all together. Arthur brings Phil but he must stay outside. She tells them that she and Jerry are planning to get married. Stephanie says they've only been dating 2 months, and she says "sometimes you don't need a lot of time to know something's right". Arthur heartily eats her lasagna, while mom makes comments about how he probably doesn't get as good cooking at dad's house. Stephanie barely eats and gets defensive when mom asks about it. The next day there are scenes of Stephanie on the bridge, but she skipped school and is swinging at the playground. The twins notice her absence and wonder. Arthur sneaks Phil in school, and hides him in the boiler room. At the end of the day he checks on him, he is gone, and the janitor brings him out, and sends him to the office. Arthur gets detentions for the week and sent home early. Arthur finds Stephanie on the swings, and they compare notes. Arthur asks what Jerry's like and will he have to call him dad. Their mom wants Arthur to live with them now, so he asks about that too. Stephanie just gives cranky "I don't know" answers. He moves on to walk Phil. At home, the mom and Jerry are cuddling and talking about low-cut wedding dresses. Arthur gets home and tells his mom school ended early. Jerry is there, and he helps Arthur give Phil a bath with the hose and tries to bond with him. Stephanie gets asked to help in the kitchen, which she does grudgingly. Her mom says they should talk; she says no we don't. Stephanie then blows up when Jerry comes back in, saying "we" need a new hose. She talks about killing herself, and mocks Jerry, creating a big fight. When she blows up at Arthur, he runs out. She goes after him. Stephanie finds Arthur at the playground swinging. She apologizes to him, and they formulate a plan to talk to their mom, and she pets Phil. She even offers to clean up her act so maybe their mom will let them keep him. Trivia= *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Stephanie and Arthur. |-|Featured Characters= *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell |-|Link= *Watch Dog Days on YouTube |-|Gallery= DD1.01.jpg DD1.02.jpg DD1.03.jpg DD1.04.jpg DD1.05.jpg DD1.06.jpg DD1.07.jpg DD1.08.jpg DD1.09.jpg DD1.10.jpg DD1.11.jpg DD1.12.jpg DD1.13.jpg DD1.14.jpg DD1.16.jpg DD1.15.jpg DD1.17.jpg 17a.jpg DD1.18.jpg DD1.19.jpg DD1.20.jpg DD1.21.jpg DD1.22.jpg DD1.23.jpg DD1.24.jpg 08251110825102151.jpg 1234567890abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz.jpg Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Episodes